Frost
by Clato 27
Summary: "Magnus waits at the border between the Winter Woods and the Autumn Forest. Usually, he's right on time or he's late and Alexander is already waiting for him, standing in the snow on the winter side of the branch suspended over the half frozen river. Today, Magnus is sitting at the border alone, watching the snow fall on the other side, never crossing the invisible line. "


**A/N:** **I have literally been thinking about this AU since I saw Tinker Bell: Secret of the Wings like a month ago (yeah, I've seen every Tinker Bell movie and I am kinda obsessed) then Cross-Over Day came to my attention. I was literally screaming for a half hour before I wrote this. I originally had this big thing planned following the movie, but I decided that was much to complicated for just the day. Maybe I'll actually write it out in the future though, depending on how this does.**

Magnus waits at the border between the Winter Woods and the Autumn Forest.

Usually, he's right on time or he's late and Alexander is already waiting for him, standing in the snow on the winter side of the branch suspended over the half frozen river. Today, Magnus is sitting at the border alone, watching the snow fall on the other side, never crossing the invisible line.

No matter what he does, how he uses his wind power, he can not make the snow cross over the invisible line that separates autumn and winter. It's the unexplainable magic of Pixie Hollow.

He sees Alec coming before anything else. The boy's dark hair and dark clothes stand out sharply against the pristine white snow. He grins when he sees Magnus and lands smoothly on the snow as close as he can get to Magnus without crossing the border.

"Hey," Alec grins. "Sorry I'm late. I had some bunnies who would not go into hibernation." Magnus doesn't fully hear him, he's so caught up with how beautiful Alec is and how nice it is to see him after going without him for so long.

"Don't worry about it, Alexander," Magnus said and reaches into winter to grab the collar of Alec's shirt, dragging him half way into autumn before their lips meet in a kiss. Alec returns it, wrapping his arms around Magnus's waist, pulling him into winter so just the tips of his wings are still in autumn. Alec pulls away and Magnus follows his lips before Alec goes in for another kiss, this one softer and he fluttered forward, pushing Magnus back into fall without Magnus even noticing.

"That was one hell of a hello," Alec said as he pulled away from Magnus. Magnus grabs his hand as he fluttered away, back into winter where he belongs.

"I missed you," Magnus said.

Alec smiled shyly at him, his face growing red as he blushed. "I saw you two days ago."

"Two days is to long," Magnus smiled.

"I missed you too," Alec confessed quietly, his eyes trained on their clasped hands. He looks up suddenly, beaming at Magnus as he lets go of his hand. "But I talked to my friend, he's a frost fairy, and the keeper of all fairy knowledge and we think we came up with a solution to protect your wings in winter."

"Really?" Magnus asked, excitement taking over.

"Yeah. You know how a fairy's wings have a similar genetic makeup to leaves?" Alec asked, his wings fluttering in his excitement.

"Sure," Magnus said. While Alec had always spent time in the library, reading and learning, Magnus had spent all his time flying around pixie hollow, becoming the fastest wind fairy in decades.

"Well, when we bring winter to the mainland, the frost fairies cover everything in frost before the first freeze comes. Without the frost, everything would die from the cold, but the frost keeps it warm and alive while the snow falls. So, in theory, if we were to cover your wings in frost, they wouldn't break."

Magnus grinned. "You really think that can work?"

"Yeah," Alec said. "I mean, we'd have to be careful and actually make sure it's working, but I think it'll work."

"I can see winter." Alec grinned at Magnus as the other fairy unconsciously fluttered into the air in his excitement.

"Turn around," Alec said softly and Magnus did as he was told, fluttering his wings slightly before he felt Alec's hands on them. It always surprised Magnus how warm his Alexander's hands were. There was a cold breeze against his wings before they were warm again, almost as if they were covered by a blanket. "That ok?"

Magnus turned around and grinned. "Feels great. Like I have a special blanket for my wings."

"Ok, then," Alec said and stretched out his hand for Magnus to take. "Ready to see winter?"

"I was born ready."

…

Winter is beautiful, it's nothing like Magnus has ever seen in Pixie Hollow or on the Mainland.

He's seen winter before from the border, but this is completely different. Being surrounded by it, engulfed in it. To feel cold wind on his skin instead of a warm breeze, the snow under his feet instead of grass, everything is just so different. And it's marvelous.

He's wearing Alec's clothes as to not be as noticeable. He is still getting weird looks though, because of his dark skin and the purple dyed tips of his hair and his frosted wings, but people seem to look away when they see the blue clothes that all the winter fairies wear.

Alec shows him their small flow of pixie dust that comes all the way from the Pixie Dust Tree as well as the frozen waterfall and the Frost Forest. It's all beautiful and wonderful. Magnus sort of wishes he never has to go back to the warm seasons and not only because of the change of scenery.

Out of all the things Alec had shown him, Magnus's favorite part has to be Alexander's home. It's different from his own hole in the large oak tree with all the other fast flying fairies. His home is all wood and a severe lack of privacy. Alec's home seems to be the opposite. It is carved into the side of the mountain, made up of ice and rock. There's a silence and solitude to it that you can never get in the warm seasons.

"It's not much," Alec had said when he opened the door. "It's probably nothing compared to your house, but it's home."

Magnus stood in the center of the room, grinning at Alec standing in the doorway. "I think it's charming," Magnus said. Alec had then crossed the room in two long strides and had kissed the pixie dust out of him. They had spent the rest of the day in Alec's home, kissing.

Now, it was past nightfall and the couple stood at the border, Magnus on the autumn side and Alec on winter.

"Are you sure I can't stay the night?" Magnus asked, his hands gripping Alec's on the border between the two seasons.

"You'd freeze," Alec said quietly, his thumbs stroking the back of Magnus's hands. "I don't know how I'm supposed to go back to spending twenty minutes with you every two days after I just spent the whole day with you." He wrapped his arms around Magnus, crossing into autumn to burry his head into Magnus's shoulder. "I wish I could spend every day with you."

Magnus's hand stroked down Alec's back, right in between his wings. "Someday, Alexander. Someday I'll show you the rest of Pixie Hollow and we'll have our own little house on the border where I'll fall asleep next to you every night."

"That sounds wonderful," Alec said, removing his head from it's hiding spot to kiss Magnus once more. "I love you, Magnus."

"I love you too," Magnus said. Alec kissed him again, this one long and passionate. "I'll see you tomorrow."

There was one last kiss before Alec dropped Magnus's hands. "I'll see you tomorrow," Alec agreed before he slowly fluttered off into winter, his eyes never leaving Magnus's. "I'll miss you," he called.

"You'll see me tomorrow," Magnus called back, a smile breaking out across his face.

He could barely see Alec shrug. "I'll still miss you." And then he Alec disappeared behind the tree line until tomorrow.


End file.
